Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia: Shadows of the past
by A Random Human
Summary: It said in legend that two royal children were sent to the future to fulfil their destinies, and save Almia from darkness. Kate and Kellyn did that thousands of years after the legend was created. It began to make people think. Were those two the Prince and princess from the past?... Along with that, were their relatives here their relatives in the past?
1. Prologue

"No, father! The twins are still here! Don't you dare!"

"I dare to do so!"

"But it will kill anyone in the castle! Remember your brother doing the same just weeks ago, and killing mother because of it?!"

"He did it so that he didn't have to cope with caring for the kingdom of Almia!"

"But the twins are only babies!"

"SILENCE, YOU IMPUDENT FOOL! BRING THE TWINS HERE! IF I GO, THEY GO WITH ME!" The king yelled The prince in blue growled before running off. He had to get his baby siblings as far away from Almia Castle as possible, or he had to bring his brothers back. The twins had a destiny to fulfil. If they die, future Almia would collapse into an era of darkness and terror. He ran into the room with the two crying children in.

"Katherine and Kellyn... Someone will find you in the future and take good care of you both..." The prince in blue whispered, calling forward the Dialga that resided in the valley.

"Take them to a time where they will forge a great destiny... Goodbye, Princess Katherine and Prince Kellyn..." He said to the legendary Pokemon before leaving to collect his brothers to stop their father and his black magic, leaving Katherine and Kellyn in the care of Dialga, to take them to a place of many opportunities. The future.


	2. Two more from the past on a mission!

"Congratulations! You have both been accepted into the inscrutable Team School!"

"What. The. Hell." The boy sweatdropped. He had spiky red hair, and the girl with him was a puffy blonde. They were called Keith Dazzle and Rhythmi Shine. They had been sent to this place from the past. And for one reason only. Their master, the King of Almia after the three princes had stopped their father, who happened to be the grandson of the king who messed with black magic, had sent the two of them to future Almia, as he had foreseen that the twin Prince and Princess who had been sent to the future would be put at major risk, and needed protecting.

"Together, we will take over the wor-"

"KAPLAN!" The two teenagers let out a small sigh of relief when the man was put off from talking by a woman who had just walked into the room.

"Ahh... Sorry Ms. April... Anyway, these two are Keith and Rhythmi, your new students..." Mr. Kaplan sweatdropped.

**Meanwhile, in Ms. April's classroom...**

"Tut tut tut, brother. Slipping into the room when Ms. April was out so you can hide being late because you overslept... Nice!" Kate grinned, hi-fiving her twin. Kellyn slumped down onto in chair and stuck his feet on his desk before pulling out his phone and listening to music. Kate grabbed one of his headphones and began to sing along to the music just as Ms. April walked into the room with two teenagers.

"Kellyn, that phone is being confiscated. Hand it over." Ms. April stated without even looking at the boy. Kellyn let out a groan before smirking. He pulled the gum out of him mouth as Ms. April put her hand behind her back for the phone, before Kellyn placed the chewed up and sticky gum in her hand.

"KELLYN HAJIME! GO TO MR LAMONT NOW! KATE HITOMI, YOU TOO! YOU DID HELP HIM HIDE THE PHONE, AFTER ALL!" Ms. April yelled at the twins, who both cowered away and out of the door. Keith looked at Rhythmi confused until he remembered something. Before the King of the Almia they came from, the guys had their father's last name and the girls had their mother's. Keith shook his head. They were just as what he had heard their older brothers were like. Brash and immature.

Rhythmi just laughed when the two walked back into the room with a guy that reaked of hairspray holding onto their wrists.

"I just found these two running in the hallway before trying to escape upstairs to bunk off school!" The man snapped.

"We were going to see if Mr. Lamont was up there though!" Kate protested.

"What a great first few minutes..." Keith sweatdropped.


	3. Kellyn in hospital, Kate and Keith taken

Keith and Rhythmi were sat outside the room where Kate and Kellyn were stuck in detention.

"Truth or dare, Rhythmi?"

"Dare."

"Kiss that mushroom haired guy that I keep seeing you eye up."

"WHA-?! ISAAC?!"

"Yes. Off you-"

"KELLYN!"

"Go..." Kincaid stored out of the classroom in a huff. Keith and Rhythmi ran in and gasped. Kellyn was lying unconscious on the floor with a large dint in his head and a trail of blood down the side of his face. Kate was sobbing next to him and was holding his hand.

"What happened?!" Rhythmi asked, running over to the twins.

"First, go and get Janice, Keith!" Kate begged. Just as Keith was about to leave the room, Ms April and Mr Lamont walked in, demanding to know what all of the noise was about.

"Kincaid threw a really hard, thick book at Kellyn when he asked if it was legal to swear at students, as he called us the world's most f***ing annoying b*****s!" By this point, Keith had got Janice, and she was looking at the seriousness of Kellyn's injury.

"He needs to get to hospital." Janice stated, as she tried to mop up some of the blood from Kellyn's face. Kate went pale and ran out of the room crying. Keith ran after her. She ended up as Ascension Square. Keith walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kellyn will be fine." Keith stated.

"How do you know?!" Kate snapped.

"I have this for evidence." Keith pulled out a photograph.

"You see, me and Rhyth... We are from the ancient past."

"So is it you two who are the ancient teenagers set to save the Almia region?!"

"No. That is you and Kellyn. Me and Rhythmi have been sent here to protect you. And, we stay in this time afterwards. The evidence is this photo. It is you and me as a couple. There is another photo too. That has Rhythmi and this Isaac guy together as a couple, and Kellyn is a total loner. It even mentions that about Kellyn on the back. We send this photo to the past in five years."

"How are me and Kellyn from the past though?" Kate asked. Keith pulled her top down a bit to her collar bone.

"PERV!"

"Not. Look." Keith pointed to her bone. It had a pure white snowflake mark there.

"That is the crest of the ancient royal family of Almia. I work for your nephew though, so I have a green one, but on the palm of my hand. So does Rhythmi. I bet if you ask though, Kellyn has an identical mark to yours on his collarbone."

"Wow... I never knew that I was royal..." Kate whispered, looking out into the distance. Whilst Kate and Keith were getting to know each other, Kincaid slowly approached them from behind.

"Now." He whispered into some device on his wrist. Moments later, the two teenagers were surrounded by people in black.

"Now then... Princess Katherine and Mr Dazzle... Are you going to come with us quietly, or will we have to force you to come?" Kincaid smirked. Kate latched onto Keith, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"Just tie them up." A woman in pink stated as she walked over. The people in black did just that. But they had no idea that Rhythmi had picked up trouble and witnessed them getting tied up and dragged away.

"MR LAMONT!" She shouted, running towards the school. Mr Lamont walked out then to see what the commotion was.

"Rhythmi? Do ou know where Kate and Keith are?" He asked.

"Kincaid and this group of people in black are kidnapping them!"

"WHAT?!" Lamont shouted, before they both went to the top of the square. Kincaid was there, laughing, as they noticed Kate and Keith getting dragged into what looked like a helicopter.


	4. Kellyn awake, the future red prince!

"Ugh..." Kellyn groaned in pain as he woke up and felt his head. It was bandaged up. He opened his eyes, expecting Kate to be there. But no.

"Rhyth?..." He muttered.

"I know that you hoped that Kate would be here... But both her and Keith got kidnapped by some people working for Kincaid..." Rhythmi explained. Kellyn shot up from where he was lying, but he fell back down.

"Where are they?" Kellyn asked, desperation for his twin sister evident in his voice.

"The Rangers are trying to find them right now. You just need to rest."

"Where are we?"

"In hospital. You got some serious head injury. You were lucky that there was no brain damage."

"Oh, I want my sister!" Kellyn whinged, triggering his extremely emotional side, causing him to burst out crying.

"There there, Kellyn... The Rangers will find the princess- AH! I MEAN YOUR SISTER!" Rhythmi yelped.

"Princess? Since when was Kate a princess?"

"I may as well explain it to you... Kate was told by Keith moments before they were kidnapped... The ancient Almian legend, about two royal children getting sent to the future and have a destiny protecting future Almia... It is all true. The royal children? You and Kate. Me and Keith are from the same time as you. Your nephew, the king after your father, ordered us here to protect you and Kate... Because your father reincarnated in this time as a villain called Ice, who wants to destroy you both." Kellyn's eyes went wide.

* * *

"Hehehe... I can finally dispose of her." The villain in blue stated as he approached the chained up and gagged Kate. Keith tried to stop him, but he ended up in chains too.

"Kate..." Keith rasped weakly.

"Hello, Kate. Recognise me?" The blue villain smirked as Kate was forced to stand up and the gag (her school tie) was pulled out of her mouth. Kate glared at him for a moment, before her look softened with recognition.

"No... No... GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AND KELLYN AS BABIES! GO AWAY!" She screamed as he pushed her against a wall, holding a knife to her throat. Keith's eyes went wide then. This villain was the future self of Kate and Kellyn's father...

"Oh, come on, Kate. You knew this was coming."

"I want Kellyn!" Kate sobbed, as Ice moved the knife even closer to her throat.

"IF YOU WANT KATE, HURT ME FIRST!" Keith weakly yelled.

"Oh, and what does a stupid redhead have to do with our far past business?"

"Your past grandson sent me and Rhythmi to this time to protect Kate and Kellyn from you!"

"Staraptor! Now!" A Staraptor lunged at Ice, knocking him into the wall that Kate was chained into, but his knife scraped all down Kate's leg. Two Rangers, one a woman with green hair, and the other a man with a cowboy hat.

"Wendy! Sven!" Kate grinned as they quickly unlocked the chains around hers and Keith's chains. Keith was confused as to how she knew the Rangers, but Keith came to a sudden realisation. How many people from his, Kate's, Kellyn's and Rhythmi's time were reincarnating now?! Sven is the reincarnated prince in red.

"Hey, sis." Sven grinned, hugging Kate.

"We knew that we were siblings, Keith. We just never knew where we came from. That's all." Sven explained after Kate told him what Keith told her.

"Ah. But what about Bluey and Yellowy?" Wendy asked, seeming confused.

"Either Crawford or Lunick." Kate stated.

"Huh?..." Wendy and Keith sweatdropped.

"Crawford, a Vientown Ranger, is one of our brothers, and Lunick in Ringtown is our other brother." Sven stated.

"Anyway, shouldn't we go and see if Kellyn is okay in hospital?" Keith stated. Sven went pale at that.

"Kincaid, the world's largest dictonary, and Kellyn's head." Kate stated before noticing her leg.

"But first that, Kate." Wendy stated, pointing at Kate's bleeding leg.

"Yep. I suppose so..." Kate sweatdropped.


	5. Kellyn's strange feeling

**Right, a rare author's note for this story here. I just re-read the reviews, and someone asked for the pairings. They are KateXKeith, RhythmiXIsaac, SvenXWendy, CrawfordXLuana, LunickXSolana (when I began writing this, that was before I turned to being a SolanaXSpenser fan) and IceXLavana.**

* * *

Kate carefully limped back into the school grounds withe her arms over Sven and Keith's shoulders.

"Kate! Sven!" The three looked to see someone running down the stairs dragging someone with them.

"Hey, bro... I think you almost pulled Rhythmi's arm off..." Kate groaned when Kellyn skidded to a halt just in front of them. Kellyn quickly noticed and let go of Rhythmi's arm.

"What's the matter, Kate?"

"Nothing. Other than the fact **_he_** tried to kill me." Kate growled, pointing at the (now bandaged) deep wound on her leg.

"He?"

"Our flipping reincarnated dad, that's what!" Kate yelled before unsturdily limping towards the school. Keith ran after her and tried to unsuccessfully calm her down. His attempts were all but wasted though. Kate just kicked him in the leg and stormed away angrily to just behind the school. Rhythmi and Kellyn ran over to Keith, who was sat on the flor rubbing his leg.

"Man, what is up with her?" Keith asked when he stood up with his friends' help.

"Probably something to do with everything that she has found out over the past few days. You lot think so?" Rhythmi asked, before running off to see if Kate was okay.

"And she didn't even wait for an answer. Typical Rhyth."

"She does that often, Keith?"

"Yeah. I mean, I have known her for most of my life." The two boys then just walked back into the school building, not bothering to see if Kate or Rhythmi were okay.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay, Kate?" Rhythmi asked as she sat down next to Kate, who was hanging her legs over the edge of the cliff face over the ocean that began just below.

"Not really..." Kate burst out crying moments later. Rhythmi quickly jumped up to find a way to cheer up Kate, but that triggered something a whole lot worse than having an upset friend, as the part of the cliff that the two were at crumbled beneath them. Kate quickly grabbed onto a rock and Rhythmi's hand straight afterwards.

"Rhyth?! Are you okay?! Hello?! Kate to Rhythmi?!" Kate pulled herself up onto the rock and she realised that a few crumbling rocks had hit Rhythmi's head and knocked her out. Kate realised that from where they were, and with the rushing ocean currents just below, they would not be heard by anyone if they called out for help.

* * *

Kellyn felt a sudden twinge in his body.

"I think Kate is in trouble!" He yelled, getting the death glare from Isaac, who was studying at the opposite end of the library.

"What do you mean?" Keith whispered to him, knowing that Isaac would kill him if he yells.

"I have always been able to sense when Kate is in trouble. She can't with me though."

"Hang on, if Kate is in trouble, wouldn't that mean that Rhythmi is too?!" Keith then shouted, getting Isaac's attention. Isaac was about to rip off Keith and Kellyn's heads, until he realised what they had just said.

"I will help them too, if they are." Isaac stated, walking over to them.

"Why is that, mushroom head?" Kellyn questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I... Well, I... Kind of... Like Rhythmi. A- A- A lot..."


	6. Broken ankle and a left out feeling!

"Kate! What is going on?!" Kellyn yelled when he along with Keith and Isaac got to the back of the school. Kate looked up and noticed the three boys.

"Rhythmi wanted to cheer me up, but she jumped to her feet, and the rocks beneath us crumbled away! She got knocked out by falling rocks!" Kate yelled up, rubbing her ankle.

"What about your ankle?!" Keith then yelled down to her. She looked at it before sighing.

"I tried to get back up with Rhyth without help... I think I broke it..." The three worried boys exchanged worried glances.

"Erm... I know!" Keith yelled then, making the other boys along with Kate jump out of their skin.

"What do you mean?!" Kellyn yelled, successfully making Keith jump that time.

"Kellyn, this may sound VERY strange to you, but you have strange powers, along with Kate. Anyone of royal blood in Almia, like you and Kate, has these powers. People working for royals, like me and Rhythmi, have very weak powers. You have to teleport down there and help them." Keith quickly explained.

"Keith, that sounds so stupid! Almia hasn't had a royal family ever since the evil ancient king's grandson died! Unless... That legend is true, isn't it! Kate and Kellyn are the ancient prince and princess!" Isaac yelled, going through all of the logic quickly in his head.

"Shush! Don't let anyone know at all! We already have people hunting after us because of that!" Kellyn yelled, before turning to face Keith. The red-head was confused as to why Kellyn was looking at him, before realising.

"OH! You need to know how! Right, you need to concentrate as much as you can on wanting to be somewhere, before shutting your eyes for ten seconds. You will be where you want to be when you open your eyes. Just be careful though. You can only use that power once every three months." Kellyn nodded, before doing just as Keith instructed, and this was a rare occasion that Keith was right about something.

**Two hours later...**

"Ouch! I'm going to have to get used to using these crutches!" Kate laughed after almost falling downstairs for the tenth time.

"I'm going to have to get used to Isaac crushing on me!" Rhythmi laughed, watching a film with Isaac sat next to her and his arm over her shoulder.

"The same with Katie here!" Keith smirked, grabbing Kate before she almost fell again.

"Only my brothers call me Katie!" She huffed, before sitting down. Keith dived next to her and he quickly grasped hold of her.

"KEITH!" Kate then squealed, trying to break out of his grip to no avail. Kate was stuck in Keith's (the perv's) grip. Kellyn shook his head before walking into the boys dorm.

Kellyn was actually rather annoyed at them all. They were all laughing and happy together. He felt isolated from the group. Like he didn't belong.

"Ever since Keith and Rhythmi arrived, Kate has been ignoring me more than usual... I want to show them that I can't be ruled out completely!" Kellyn then shouted out of the window... Just as some people in black suddenly emerged in the room.

"Well, maybe this will catch their attention!" Kellyn went to quickly run out of the room just as two of the people grabbed him and tied him up.

"Who are you?!"

"Your worst nightmare, Kellyn. And that is all you shall ever know!" Kellyn then felt something hard hit the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

Kate didn't sense it though. Only Kellyn could sense her, not the other way around. Kellyn was in life-threatening danger.


	7. Kate and Kellyn's family in the past!

"KELLYN?! TWIN BRO?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kate almost screamed, looking around in fear for her twin.

"Kate!" Keith yelled at her, just as she began crying.

"WHAT?!"

"I don't think Kellyn is here at the school..." Rhythmi whispered to ancient princess.

"No... This can't be happening..." Kate sat down on a sofa in the student lounge and began to cry even more.

"Isaac. Rhythmi. Go tell Mr Lamont, Ms April and Janice about Kellyn... I need to stay with Kate." Keith whispered, putting his arm around Kate. Kate leaned on his shoulder and began to calm down a bit. Kate felt safe with Keith. Protected. Being in his arms felt like a place where she was needed.

"Kate... Are you okay?..."

"Sort of, Keith..."

"Is there anything I can do?..."

"Well, you can't bring my twin back, so that's out of the question... I don't know, Keith..."

"Do you want me to... Um... I don't know..."

"Do you know anything about my parents? As in from the past?"

"I heard stories about your mother when I was about eight years old..."

"Tell me about her... Please..."

"Well, I heard that she was a very kind and gentle woman..."

"Uh huh..."

"And, she loved her family, friends and subjects very dearly. She was very charitable, and often assisted the people in things such as festivals, and even helped to look after orphans and new born children. But the children she cared for the most were you and your four brothers."

"Me, Kellyn, Crawford, Lunick and Sven in the past?"

"Yep. Well... She only managed to care for you and your twin for a few days... Your uncle killed her, in the same way that your father tried to kill you, Kellyn and... Lunick! Yeah, Lunick. And your father... He was evil. He forced your mother in marrying him. He wanted to find 'the most beautiful woman in the kingdom of Almia', you see..."

"And?"

"Well, he chose your mother. Her nickname was 'the Hia Valley Angel'... And... Well... I could go on with something about your older brothers in the past..." Kate was getting very tired by that point, yet she nodded before hugging Keith and yawning.

"Lunick was the blue prince in the past. He preferred to stay in one place. He was the youngest of them too. He stayed in Hia Valley for his whole life, helping your mother as much as possible. Sven was the red prince, also the daredevil of the three, and because of that, instead of getting grounded, like Lunick was when your father started messing with 'black magic', also known as physically using dark type moves, Sven got banished to the Boyle Volcano. Sven liked it there though. He was free of your father, and he was free to risk his life however he wished. Crawford... The yellow prince... Well, he was the idiot. Your father like to say that his brain was the size of a grain of sand. So... Your father banished him to the Haruba Desert. So that he can see what his head was like. But when your father threatened to kill himself, you and Kellyn... Lunick refused to let that happen, and called Sven and Crawford home. Then Lunick used the Hia Valley Dialga to send you and Kellyn to the future. Your father fled the castle to the Chroma Ruins then, and your brothers realised that they needed to stop him from a distance. They went back to where they were either banished or grounded to, and went to the most difficult to reach places there. They then used their powers due to them being part of the royal family of Almia to stop your father. Lunick's powers became embodied in a blue gem, shaped like a large drop of water. The first of a type of stone called 'Tears of Princes'. Sven's powers became embodied in a red gem, shaped like a flame. The second of the 'Tears of Princes'. Crawford's powers became embodied in a yellow gem shaped like a crescent moon. The final of the 'Tears of Princes'. Your father's dark powers got encased in a large dark crystal, with no light visible within it. The king when I was there was Sven's son. I think Wendy was his past girlfriend..." Keith trailed off when he heard a light breathing. Kate had fallen asleep hugging him.

Keith smiled at the sleeping girl. She seemed so at peace like this. Keith carefully picked her up and carried her to the girl's dorm and placed her in her bed.

_I love Kate so much... I wish I could say it to her..._

Keith kept telling himself that in his head. So... He quickly kissed her forehead before running out before Rhythmi noticed.

Kate opened one of her eyes then and smiled.

"Tomorrow... I'll ask him out tomorrow..." Kate whispered before dropping back off.


	8. Torture! Ben and Summer! KEITH!

Kellyn struggled against his restraints, but it was no use. His wrists had been tied up very tightly, and he was under close watch from where he was stuck. He had no idea why he was under watch though, because the room was dark, had metal walls, and because his powers were only weak from recently discovering them, he couldn't teleport out. As he rested his head on the solid and cold wall behind him, the door swung open, scaring him out of his skin.

"Okay, Kellyn. We are only going to ask you a few questions. Fail to answer them, and you will get it very badly. And when we obtain your twin sister, she is going to get it twice as bad."

"No matter how much torture you threaten me and Kate with, I won't answer!" Kellyn snapped as he got pulled up by two of the people watching him. He made another attempt to struggle out of his restraints, but instead of being able to escape, he got met with a sharp pain in his left arm.

"That, Kellyn, was only a small needle, as compared to the worst of our weapons. And... The liquid used... basically, it weakens the bones in your body, making them more fragile. You are going to feel much more pain than that now." Kellyn growled as he began to feel his limbs slowly begin to weaken and become much more jelly like. Then, he noticed someone in the corner of the room.

"Stop it. He doesn't deserve that. If you want to torture _anyone_, torture me instead!" Kellyn's eyes went wide then. His and Kate's cousin, Summer, was also a student at the Ranger School. She was being held onto by two other grunts then, so Kellyn quickly figured that they must have kidnapped her at the same time as they had kidnapped him. But, her best friend, Ben, wouldn't have let that happen to her, unless he wasn't with her at the time.

"Summer! How the hell- Oh forget that! Don't you dare talk like that!" Kellyn growled, before getting a punch to the gut. Summer was about to shout something back, but she got kicked in the leg before receiving a painful punch in the jaw.

"Hehehe... Ladies always get what they want, Kellyn. Don't you know that?"

"Sh- she doesn't deserve _that_ though!" Kellyn then gave his cousin a worried look as she sobbed, trying to put up through the pain of a dislocated jaw. He gawped when he noticed something in her pocket then. It was her school styler, which she had hacked into on the first day of school, and it basically had all of the features of a regular styler. She sneakily managed to turn it on, so that they could get help. She was just waiting for someone to show up.

Then... The door got bashed down.

"Barlow! Crawford! Luana!" Kellyn yelled, before the villains in the room fled, letting the two students fall to the floor. Luana went and untied Summer then, and looked at her jaw. Crawford helped Kellyn out, before they all heard Summer hiss in pain, despite her jaw.

"They've badly bruised her knee, and fractured and dislocated her jaw." Barlow stated when he found a light switch.

"Yowch, you okay, cuz?" Crawford then asked, before getting glared at by Kellyn.

"Seriously, big brother?! Maybe Ice was right in the past. Your brain _is_ the size of a grain of sand!" Kellyn yelled, seeming as Rhythmi had explained all of that to Kellyn whilst he was in hospital previously. Barlow and Luana struggled to hold back their laughs then. Well, it was actually relatively true!

"Anyway, Kellyn, you have to go back to the school after Summer gets checked out by a doctor. Kate's been worried sick about you! She only became worried about Summer when Ben began looking for her after he had raided the school kitchens!" Kellyn and Summer gave Luana a funny look then. She goes and reveals that Ben had raided the school kitchens? She's probably just earned Ben a VERY LONG detention.

"I bet, if Summer was able to talk, she would say something along the lines of this: 'Oh no, Luana! You gave the cutest boy in the world other than my amazing cousin Kellyn a really long detention, and I don't want him to have one, because I _lurve_ him!" Kellyn then smirked, before Summer gave him the death glare. But, Summer _had_ admitted to him and Kate previously about her massive crush on Ben.

At the Ranger School, Kate was sat on a sofa with Rhythmi, and Keith, Ben and Isaac were sat on the one opposite.

"Do-t w-y! Ke-yn -n- -um-r -ill -e f-nd!" Ben grinned, stuffing his face with forkfuls of noodles.

"Now, without sounding like America in Hetalia, what was that, Ben?" Isaac groaned, glaring at Ben and his noisy eating.

Ben gulped down one final forkful of noodles, before speaking.

"I said 'Don't worry! Kellyn and Summer will be found!' okay, mushroom head?" Isaac glared at Ben for one last time, before standing up and sitting down next to Rhythmi instead. Keith raised an eyebrow then, before looking at Rhythmi.

"Remember that... Dare, Rhyth?"

"What dare?"

"When Kate and Kellyn were in detention, on our first day here. You'd better pucker up!" Rhythmi gave Keith a death glare, similar to the one that Summer gave to Kellyn. Kate and Ben looked eagerly at Keith then.

"Tell us the dare!" Ben grinned, actually putting down the tub of Pringles that he was eating.

"I dared Rhythmi to-" Rhythmi dived at Keith then, covering his mouth and knocking him off the sofa.

"NOTHING TO SEE HERE!"

"Kiss Isaac!" Keith yelled as he pushed her hand away. Isaac's eyes went wide before Rhythmi burst out crying and ran downstairs. "Rhyth! I didn't mean to upset you!" Isaac glared at Keith before getting up and storming into the boy's dorm. "Isaac... Come on..." Keith sat down glumly then, before burying his head into his legs.

"Cheer up, Keith." Ben and Kate turned to face the people who spoke.

"Kellyn! Summer!"


	9. Summer and Ben, a new kid, a gun!

Kate, Keith and Kellyn had decided to leave Summer and Ben alone whilst Ben told Summer off for suddenly vanishing whilst the three of them looked for Rhythmi. They were struggling to find her, that's for sure.

"Rhythmi! Keith didn't mean what he had said!" Kate yelled, almost falling on her crutches, before sighing. She still didn't know Rhythmi well enough, so she didn't know where she would be.

"Kate! Keith! Kellyn! Can I have a word with you for a second?" Ms. April then shouted from near the staffroom. The three of them knew that looking for Rhythmi had to be put off. As they walked over to Ms. April then, they noticed a girl with blood red eyes and curly blonde hair stood behind her.

"What is it?" Kellyn asked, before the girl slowly walked out from behind the smiling teacher.

"Kate, Keith and Kellyn, this is Louise. She is the new student, because her older brother has gone missing, and she wanted to become a Ranger whilst he was stopping her apparently." The girl nodded before sighing. "Could you possibly take her around the school?" Kellyn quickly stepped forward to show her around, before Keith reached into his pocket and pulled out the photos that he had showed Kate just before Kincaid had kidnapped them.

"Kate... Look... A third photo is there! There was only two! And look! It's of Kellyn and Louise! You don't think that..."

"They become a couple?!"

"Just because Louise became a student, defying what her missing brother said... The future's changed!" The two of them jumped when Rhythmi showed up behind them then.

"Y- yeah... I suppose so..." Kate stated, before she decided to head back upstairs, just as she bumped into Isaac.

"Careful going up there. Ben is trying to hold back his perverted side. And do you know if Summer is taking any drugs? She's giggling away up there at everything Ben says even if it isn't funny."

"Are you saying that those two are-"

"Ben is just hugging her. Nothing else. As of yet." Kate sweatdropped then, before walking upstairs and noticed that Isaac was right, fortunately. Just a hug. Summer then noticed Kate before calming down then.

"Summer, if I didn't know better, you and Ben are dating, with the school dance coming up soon..." Kellyn walked upstairs with Louise then, and Kate noticed that they were holding hands. That made her groan then, until Kellyn walked over to her.

"Hey, Kate. What's going on?"

"You mean what's going on between Summer and Ben. I'm scared that they are going to hug each other to death." Kellyn nodded before Louise finally spoke up.

"Are you Kellyn's twin sister?..." Kate nodded before Louise whispered something down her ear. "He's really nice, you know... Would you mind if I asked him out?"

"I don't mind at all..." Kate walked into the girls' dorms after that, before lying down. What was with all of the couples around her? First Rhythmi and Isaac, then Summer and Ben, and after that it's Kellyn and Louise! Well, even though she and Keith had started dating first out of all of them, they were always stuck in the middle of everyone else's relationships!

Moments later, Keith walked in then, and sat next to her.

"You aren't allowed in here, Keith. You know it..."

"I don't care, Kate. Nobody else is around. Everyone else is practically doing nothing but kissing! Rhyth and Isaac, Summer and Ben as well as Kellyn and the new kid!" Kate nodded then, before sighing.

"I want to get some fresh air. Come with me?" Keith nodded as the two of the sneaked downstairs then, before they noticed someone running out of the door. With their Stylers.

"After him?"

"Yeah. After him." But one thing that they didn't expect... Was the guy vanishing, and appearing behind them. Just with a gun in one hand, and stylers in the other.


	10. Light negates the darkness!

**Right, before I start this chapter, I have a question to ask all of you amazing readers. Have you figured out who Louise's brother is? That's all for now!**

* * *

"Either of you move, I will shoot. You will come with me quietly, or die here." Kate's eyes went wide along with Keith's as the person who had stolen the Stylers pointed the gun at their heads. Kate was trying to hold back the urge to run away then, before she noticed Keith's face seem angrier than usual.

"_Keith..."_ Kate then quietly whispered to him, her voice trembling. "_Keith, please..."_

"You get the hell away from us!" Keith then yelled, trying to punch the guy who had them both held at gunpoint. The guy then shot the gun and Kate couldn't help but turn around as she noticed Keith grasping his wrist tightly, with a bit of blood between his fingers.

"KEITH!" Kate then yelled as the guy grabbed hold of her around the waist and kicked away her crutches. Moments later, Rhythmi and Isaac appeared at the top at the stairs, with Kellyn, Louise, Summer, Ben and Ms. April appearing straight after. By that point, Keith had collapsed against the tree there, and the thief was holding his gun at Kate's head after the Stylers had gone into a bag that he had owned. Or was it stolen too? Nobody knew.

"Anybody move, and crutches here gets it!"

"There is just one problem with that. Mess with my sister, you mess with me!"

"And mess with one of my Rangers, you mess with me too!" Moments later, the guy had got a punch to the back of the head, and Kate collapsed onto the floor. Unfortunately, before anyone had the chance to do anything, the guy shot his gun towards the group of students that weren't with Barlow and Crawford. Then Louise fell onto Kellyn before coughing up some blood. The man used that as an opportunity to get away then, just didn't realise that Kate had grabbed the bag with the Stylers in.

Kate passed out moments later though, because of how restricted that the thief had made her breathing.

"Rhythmi, go and tell Janice that we have three people that have been injured. The rest of you, please help get Kate, Keith and Louise up to the school." Ms. April stated, before Crawford picked Kate up.

"I'll take Kate up for you. I may be a prankster, but my family come first."

Kellyn was sat worried for hours after that. He didn't know if the shot that Louise had got in the stomach had killed her, or if Kate was able to breathe, or if Keith's arm was broken. Eventually though, he finally lay down on a sofa in the students lounge.

_Light is the only way to negate the darkness._

_If there is no light present, there is no hope._

_No hope means that there will be no strength._

_No strength means that everything will be lost._

_You need to fight against the darkness, Kellyn._

_You, your twin and your friends are the only things preventing the world from facing an apocalypse._

_I believe in you, Kellyn. _

_We believe in you._

Kellyn shot up from where he was sleeping before looking around.

"It's dark, and nobody's around... Not that anyone would want to be around with Rhythmi's snoring coming from the Girls' dorm, but still... Who could that voice belong to?"

"_Me, Kellyn..."_ He turned around, and noticed a pale white and faintly glowing silhouette of somebody stood there.

"Who're you?!"

"_Kellyn... My voice? Don't you recognise my voice?..."_ Kellyn then heard a grumpy Summer wak out of the girls' dorm, annoyed at Rhythmi's loud sleeping.

"Hey, Kellyn... Aunt Sonya... WAIT A SECOND! AUNT SONYA?!" Summer yelled, her eyes open wide.

"_I forgot that Summer was a bit older than you and Kate, Kellyn..."_

"Dude, that's your Mum!" Summer then yelled, just as Rhythmi walked out of the dorm, having being woke up by Summer's yelling.

"Fwah... What is going on out here?!"

"Kellyn's Mum's ghost. My aunt Sonya." Rhythmi gawped then, before slowly walking away, eyes open wide.

"_Kellyn, I'm so sorry that I had to die when you were so little... Your uncle killed me just months after you and Kate were born... I am glad to see you and Kate alive though, you too, Summer, after everything that had happened..."_ Summer looked at her feet then, before sighing.

"Aunt Sonya, I have a small question to ask you. Why was I also sent to the future straight after Kate and Kellyn were? I've not a single drop of ancient royal blood in my body!"

"_Kate and Kellyn's father wanted to take someone from my side down with him when he used this black magic, known simply as dark type attacks in this time, so he decided to go for the most vulnerable person, which was you, Summer. Lunick saved your life by sending you to the future too."_ Summer sat down then, before yawning.

"I can't be bothered going back to bed..." Kellyn then looked at his feet as Summer dropped off then.

"So... You are my Mum... The woman nicknamed the Hia Valley Angel?"

"_Yes, that is me, Kellyn. I just wish that I could have been there for you and Kate as you grew up."_ Kellyn smiled, before sighing.

"I wish you were too. Me and Kate... We were always picked on for not knowing our true parents. Everyone said that they abandoned us because we were stupid, and a bunch of idiots. Me and Kate began to believe that after a while, and we did begin to act like idiots. No matter how much Crawford, Sven and Lunick told me and Kate to stop... We didn't. Then they began to start to ignore us... Then Kate got knocked off a pier in Summerland by the angry Gyarados there. I went around yelling for help, but they just thought that it was another joke, until Cameron noticed a bit of blood in the water..."

"_That was the first time that I actually spoke to Kate then... I didn't want her to die because of your destiny, so I kept her alive until she was rescued. She couldn't remember meeting me though."_ Kellyn just sighed before sitting down.

"She only said that she noticed a bright light, and she thought that she was dying."

"_My time is up for now, Kellyn... Remember what I told you about the light, Kellyn... Light is the only way to negate the darkness..."_ Kellyn weakly smiled as his Mum faded away then.

"Don't worry, Mum... I won't ever forget..."


	11. What an outdoor class!

The next day when sat in class, Kellyn was resting his head on one hand and sighed. Summer was tired due to a distinct lack of sleep, and resting her head on her desk. Rhythmi was pouting because minutes previously, Summer had yelled out that she snored. Ben was trying not to laugh at Isaac, who seemed to be looking at Rhythmi almost longingly. Isaac, well... He was doing what Ben was trying not to laugh at.

Moments later, the door opened, and everyone turned to face who was stood in the doorway.

Kate grinned as she sat down next to Kellyn then, and put her arm over her shoulder.

"Hey, twin brother! You seem... Distracted..."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about last night. Hey, is that Keith?"

"Yeah. He's broken his wrist, but not the one he uses his Styler with. Janice was insistent on him not going to lesson, but it's outdoor class today, isn't it? He has about thirty-four qu-"

"Forty-nine, Kate!"

"Forty-nine questions to ask the Ranger..." Kate awkwardly chuckled, before she went quiet. Kellyn then noticed that Ms. April was beginning one of her typical lectures, so he knew that notes were the only way to go.

'_Something happen, Kate?'_ Kate sighed as she reached into her desk and pulled out a pen before scribbling on a page of her textbook, ripping it out and passing it on.

'_I had a strange dream last night. Mum was stood at the end of my bed, talking to me about how light negates the darkness.'_

_'WHAT?! Mum appeared before me last night and started talking about that too!'_

"_Okay, this has to be some sort of coinci-'_ Kate had stopped in the middle of writing a note back to Kellyn when there was a big cheer in the classroom. Moments later, everyone jumped up before almost everyone ran out, except Kate and Kellyn's group of friends.

"Come on, guys! It's outdoor class, and apparently, there isn't one, but three Rangers! Apparently a Vientown Ranger, a Ringtown Ranger and a Top Ranger!" Keith yelled, before Kate and Kellyn exchanged glances.

"Crawford, Lunick and Sven!" They yelled in unison, and they rocketed out of the classroom.

"I bet it's Barlow, Solana and Wendy now that they assume that!" Ben chuckled before walking out then. Summer ran after Ben then, calling out for his attention.

Isaac and Rhythmi, as well as a now sulking Keith for some strange reason, then walked down, before they noticed Kate and Kellyn chatting to their older brothers.

"Okay, students! Everybody seems to be here now so le-"

"Wait a second..." Everybody then turned to face Louise weakly walking towards the big cluster of students. Kellyn gulped when he noticed the bandages that were around her then, because there was that many on her chest and stomach, and with her coat over it, you would have assumed that she was wearing a shirt instead of bandages!

Kellyn walked over to her before putting her am over his shoulder. She smiled before kissing his cheek then, and weakly smiling. Crawford began smirking, Lunick and Sven just gawped. They had no idea that Kellyn and Louise were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Well, as I was saying, lets get this class started! And hopefully over and done with..." Ms. April shouted, followed by a whisper under her voice.

"Hey! Lunick! Big brother! How's it like having to work with Solana in Rigntown? Does anything exciting ever happen?!" Kate started off by yelling, before Sven nudged Lunick as he went partially red in the face.

"W- Well... I barely ever work with her... There's never any missions... It's mostly just jokes and fun and winding up Spenser quite a lot..." Lunick stammered, before sitting down on the Pledge Stone and sulking. Everyone laughed a little bit after that, before another student called out a question.

"Are you three brothers?! Are Kate and Kellyn your siblings?! Is Summer your cousin?!" The six of them turned to face the boy that had asked them and all gave him the 'one more word and we will push you into the ocean' look.

"Next?!" Sven then yelled, looking more annoyed than he had ever done before, just as a girl piped up.

"Have any of you made any mistakes?"

"Well, Crawford went on patrol in his pyjamas, and he had a Teddiursa doll in his afro." Sven stated, smirking at Crawford.

"Sven fell into the Puel Sea because he wasn't looking where he was walking!" Lunick laughed, before he got glared at.

"Lunick tried capturing Kate whilst she was in her Pikachu Halloween outfit!"

"DUDE!"

"WHAT?!"

"OH SHUT UP!"

"Excuse me, you three, but do you think that I would be an amazing operator?" Rhythmi then asked Kate and Kellyn's squabbling siblings.

"Well, Rhythmi, is it? Your determination shines through brightly, so stick to your dreams, and you will get there very soon." Lunick stated, before sticking his tongue out at Crawford.

"Rhythmi, Kate and Kellyn's siblings aren't fortune tellers! Will I be an awesome Ranger?!" Summer then yelled at the same time as Keith, before they both yelled jinx at each other.

"Oh Summer... You will be, if you are related to us, duh! And redhead, what we said to Rhythmi there goes for if you will be an awesome Ranger." Summer began laughing at Keith, who was then sulking, before grabbing a marker and drawing in the cast that was on his arm.

"Well... If you want to be stationed with someone, could you ask for it?" Kellyn then asked, before hugging Louise.

"Well, it's all decided when Professor Hastings, Chairperson Erma and Principal Lamont all meet together, and they go along with compatibility with the fellow students, personality, skill level compared with other students and the amount of Rangers in each existing base. But, you never know... A certain Top Ranger may be able to slightly influence the decision, right, cowboy?" Lunick explained, before nudging Sven.

"Maybe. No guarantees. This guy has quite a busy schedule of making women swoon at just this guy's presence." Everyone sweatdropped then.

"Just go and ask Wendy out, Sven! It's going to get boring after a while, you doing that!" Kate stated, before Lunick got a call, and his eyes went wide.

"I- I've gotta go! Solana's disappeared, and the Fiore Leaders are already on a mission!" Lunick stated, before running away. Everyone began to talk and get worried then. It wasn't actually like Lunick worrying like that before, and especially weird at Solana's sudden disappearance.

"Yeah, I've got to go too. If you look above, there is a Vulture about to attack me. Also known as my Ranger Partner. CALM DOWN, WEN!" Sven yelled, before strolling away, pulling down his hat.

"I'm just gonna go! See ya, Ranger, Operator and Mechanic wannabes!"

And that... Was just the beginning of the troubles.


	12. Awkward, castle, WE WILL GET YOU SUMMER!

After outdoor class had finished, an everyone had finally got back into the school, the little friendship group had stayed behind at the pledge stone, because there was to be no more lessons for that day.

"So... It's the school holidays next week. What's everybody going to do?" Summer asked as she sat down next to Ben on the pledge stone. Kate shrugged her shoulders before she looked at Kellyn.

"Are we doing anything next week, Kellyn?"

"We were going to visit some friends in Oblivia, weren't we?" Kate thought it through before nodding.

"Yeah, we were. Hey, seeming as Oblivia is a warm, relaxing region, why don't we all go there?!" Kate yelled out, putting her arm over Keith's shoulders. Keith nodded before he looked at Louise, who seemed to be scared about something.

"I can't go to Oblivia... I think some of my relatives that hate me live there... I'm staying here at school... I need to catch up on work anyway..." Louise whispered before weakly pulling herself up and walking away up the stairs. They all knew that she was hiding something. Kellyn decided to run up after her then, and everyone else quickly followed to see what was up with her, and they found her crying, and in a pretty bad condition.

"Come on, are you sure?" Kellyn whispered to her after she had sunk to her knees.

"Y- yes... Anyway... Can I get you all to keep a secret?..." Louise whispered before she lurched forward, seeming as her deciding to not rest in bed during class had caused her wound to re-open. "Well... My brother... He's a criminal in Oblivia... I didn't want to be a criminal though... So he swore that the next time he sees me... He'd make sure that he is the last think I ever see..." Louise whispered as Kellyn picked her up as she began to cry even more.

"Kate... You may get annoyed at this... But I'm going to stay here too next week." Kellyn just walked back into the school with Louise then, hoping that

"Anyway, who else wants to go?" Kate asked, and before Keith said a word, she responded. "I know about you, Keith. I'm talking to everyone else.

"Well, after I say bye to my little sister in a nearby village on Saturday, I'm in!" Ben grinned.

"Wait, your sister is the girl who thinks that everyone is her older sibling, right?" Summer then asked, before Ben nodded. Keith, Rhythmi and Isaac were just plain confused.

"When she first met Summer, she called her big sister. The same goes for Kate. She calls Kellyn big brother." Isaac rolled his eyes then.

"I can't go, I'm afraid. Melody needs somebody to look after her whilst my grandparents are in hospital for some sort of check up."

"I'll stay at school too. With these villains who-knows-where and Kellyn here with almost nobody, we need somebody to stay here too." Kate nodded before looking at the school.

"Well, we still have the rest of the week to go, so first we should go through this. We'll make plans on Friday, okay?"

"Right."

As they walked back into the school, they noticed Kellyn sat on the stairs upset. Well, more upset than usual.

"Hey, twin bro! What's the matter?"

"Nothing... Look, you guys just let me be alone for a minute, okay? No offence, but I want to be alone for a moment." Kate just told everyone to go upstairs then, before sitting down next to him.

They were just sat there in an awkward silence for quite a while until Kellyn then spoke up.

"Kate... How come you are always so cheerful about almost everything?" Kate looked at her feet then, before grinning.

"Well, growing up and playing with a certain prankster and a certain 'cowboy' helped me learn to keep my spirits up. You were usually with Lunick, as he took everything extremely seriously except for recently, right?"

"Maybe so, but Sven and Crawford still had moments when they have been really serious."

"That's been ever since they became Rangers, Kellyn. Look, why don't you come with us to Oblivia next week? Louise's injuries would have recovered a bit, and it will give you a chance to relax and have fun? You've been so boring recently and some fun will get you back to normal!"

"I need to have fun? Look above you." Kellyn then quickly stood up before picking up the bucket of water that was well hidden minutes previously under a step and threw it over Kate..

"Ugh! You little-"

"You have a little something there, Kate." Kellyn then stated, pointing at her cheek. Her hand then flew up to her face before Kellyn ran upstairs laughing. Kate groaned as Kellyn got to the top of the stairs out of breath then. "Not... Feeling so good..." Kellyn whispered as he sat down again then.

Rhythmi and Keith then noticed Kellyn sat there too, before they helped him up, just as he passed out. Then, they realised that something wasn't right.

"Hey, Kate? Have you noticed-" Keith began, before realising that Kate had collapsed on the stairs too.

As the twins both opened their eyes though, all that they could see was white surroundings.

"Kellyn, where is this place?!"

"I- I have no idea!"

Moments later then, the white surroundings ended up looking like a room. Kate ran to the window before looking out and gawping.

"No way! Kellyn, I think that we're in the time that we are originally from! Look at the way that the people outside are dressed! It looks so old! And we- we're in a castle!" Kellyn pushed past Kate and looked outside then.

"It isn't real. It can't be, could it? For some weird reason, I can hear Keith, Rhythmi, Summer, Ben and Janice in my head!" Kate then nodded before scooping up some snow from the window ledge.

"Kellyn! Think fast!" Kate then threw the snowball at Kellyn, before he growled.

"Stop watching Rise of the Guardians, for Arceus' sake!" Kate frowned then before cllenching her fists.

"There is more snow there, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Ugh, stop it you two. The more snow that you mess with in this place, the longer that it will be before you see your friends again." The two of them turned around and blinked.

"Lunick?"

"Hey, I got knocked out by some weirdos whilst I was looking for Solana. I was trying to find a way home, then I realised that you two had passed out through the heat. And just... Noticed Kate throwing a snowball..."

"Wait, you got knocked out? By who exactly?" Kate then asked, looking up at him.

"Some big burly guy who can't talk in proper English and wears yellow. Acts worse than Crawford."

"No idea who that is. But he must have something to do with Solana's disappearance." Kellyn stated.

"He must do. And by any chance, do you twins know how we get out of here?"

"Nope."

"Sorry."

"Well, at least Kate has woke up!" Kate suddenly realised that her surroundings had gone from that snowy castle back to the Ranger School, before realising that her clothes were even more drenched than earlier.

"Blame Summer and the Squirtle that she found outside! Actually, just Summer!" Keith shouted from nearby as Kellyn sat up after he got blasted with a water gun.

"SUMMER!"


	13. Concussion, fear and pranks!

"SUMMER ROSE, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Kate yelled as she was chasing hers and Kellyn's cousin around the school. Keith was just following her around whilst laughing, until Kate ran into him. "Where has she gone?!" Kate huffed as she pulled herself off a very embarrassed Keith.

"Hello~!" Keith looked up at the ceiling then, and noticed that from one of the beams that were up there, Summer was sat on!

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, SUMMER!"

"No way~!"

"Get down here right now or I'm going to have to wait you down~!" Kate then sarcastically sang in a similar way to Summer. Summer just stuck out her tongue then, before she noticed Ben come downstairs looking for her.

"Hey Be- WAAH!" Kate stopped being angry then when Summer stumbled off the beam. Ben was just shocked when Summer fell then. Unfortunately, rather than Summer getting hurt, it was Ben with a very bad concussion.

"Ouchie..." Ben groaned as Summer got off him and helped him up.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Kate! Now..." Summer then turned her complete attention to Ben after that, before Kate turned to Keith and sighed.

"Keith... I need you to meet me and Kellyn at the Ascension Square in a bit with Rhythmi. We need to tell you something." Kate then stated out of the blue before walking outside. Keith just gave Summer and Ben a quick look before walking upstairs. When he got up though, Kellyn (still drenched from his sudden wake up call) rushed past him and downstairs. Rhythmi just walked over to Keith then, and sighed.

"Did you just see that? Kellyn told me that both of us had to meet him and Kate at the Ascension Square then BAM! And he was just rocketing off!"

"Kate told me the same, and I didn't know if you knew. Well, should we go and see what they want?" Rhythmi nodded, before they both walked down to the square, and noticed Kate sat on the Pledge Stone silently and Kellyn stood silently nearby.

"Hey, you two! What did you want to tell us?" Rhythmi then shouted, getting their attention.

"Lunick's been taken too. But the thing is... He's trapped in our actual time. Well, his body isn't, but the rest of him is." Kate quickly stated, before she looked at Kellyn.

"We've got the strange feeling that next it is going to be either Crawford or Sven, and then us. The thing is, when we passed out, we found ourselves with Lunick. So... Every time that one of our brothers gets knocked out by one of these weird people, we pass out and they get somehow trapped in the past." Keith began to think that over, before shrugging her shoulders. Rhythmi just hit him in the back of his head, before growling.

"Trying to remember its name?! Right, what you two are experiencing is called the 'Royal Link'. Basically, when someone from the ancient Almian Royal Family gets into a situation related to a major upcoming yet dangerous event, the ones who will end up doing the most to sort it out will have a similar experience. So, seeming as Lunick got knocked out, and it is associated to something that will happen soon, and you two will do the most to sort out, you two end up knocked out." Kate and Kellyn just processed that in their heads for a few minutes before nodding.

"Hey! You guys! Remember that we need to get up early tomorrow! We have the internships, right?" Rhythmi looked up to the top of the stairs and nodded to Isaac.

"Hey, I'm going to the Ranger Union for my internship tomorrow! I could try and keep an eye on Sven just in case, if you want! You guys are in Vientown-"

"Me and Louise are at the Ranger Union too, for our Ranger internships. Kate and Keith are at Vientown." Kellyn interrupted Rhythmi with, before Rhythmi continued.

"Well, in Vientown, you could keep an eye on Crawford! You know... If your concerns are true." Kate nodded before turning around.

"Well... That is if they are got to before then."

"Stop being so pessimistic, Kate! There isn't much chance of that!" Kate's eyes then went wide then, as she looked towards the pier.

"_You are correct... GIRL."_ Kate ran to the end of the pier then, and looked around frantically.

"Kate?"

"What was that?!"

"Kate, what's the matter?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! Something was there! And it said that I was correct in a scary voice, and I want to know what it is!" Kate then sunk to her knees at the end of the pier then, before growling. "I will find out what that voice was, even if I die trying or for the rest of my life!" Keith just sat down next to her then, before trying to calm her down. Kellyn and Rhythmi walked back to the school though.

"Come on, Kate. It can't be that bad that you would spend your entire life looking for!"

"It is, Keith! It scared me so much! I hate it when things scare me! I want to find out what or who it is so that I can teach it a lesson for scaring me!"

"Kate, everybody is scared of something, okay? Look, I'm scared of the dark! Rhythmi is scared of Zubats! Oops... I probably shouldn't have said that... You and Kellyn are going to get me and Rhyth now..."

"Yeah. We are going to get you big time! See ya!" Kate jumped up and ran off to get Kellyn then. Keith ran after her though, and grabbed hold of her using the arm not in a cast before she got to the stairs.

"Not if I stop you before you can even start!" Kate then growled, before getting an idea.

"You say that me and Kellyn have powers because of our legacy, eh?..." Keith then ended up falling flat on the grass then, because Kate had teleported to the top of the stairs.

"YOU CAN'T USE THAT POWER FOR LIKE THREE MONTHS NOW, YOU KNOW!"

"SO WHAT?! I GOT AWAY AND I'M GONNA PRANK YOU AND RHYTH!"


	14. Pranking, Revenge, and THAT'S ME!

**Okay, I straight away apologise for no updates for this story for a while. I had a slight writer's block for this story, and I have been a ****_bit_**** too engrossed in my two stories on FictionPress and on a select few stories on here. But, I hope to double update today to make up for it!**

* * *

Keith was very wary as he sat on him bed in the boys' dorm that night, fearing that Kate's prank threats were genuine. He was prepared. He had a torch hidden away in his pillow case, and he was holding onto the pillow just in case.

"Ha, Keith! Are you seriously taking Kate's threat as genuine?! You know that she was kidding!"

"The look on her face says that she was genuine..."

"Keith. Kate grew up assisting Crawford and Sven in their pranks, and she became a good actress in the process. It has become a second nature for her." Keith rolled his eyes then, before Kellyn sighed. "I tell you what, Keith. Maybe just in case her threats were real, why don't you plan a prank ba-" Kellyn stopped when the lights in the dorm went off then, and even he felt a slight bit scared. Keith, as expected, began to freak out then.

Kate grinned from outside the door of the boys' dorm then, Summer and Ben laughing alongside her. If it weren't for Ben, she couldn't have short-circuited the power to the room. If it weren't for Summer, she wouldn't have been able to manage to find a way to make sure that both Keith and Kellyn were in the dorm at once.

"Best prank ever!" Kate and Summer grinned, hi-fiving each other before the two of them really broke down in giggles.

"I would keep an eye out though, Kate. It is likely that they will get revenge in some way or another." Ben muttered, before he reached out for the door handle. Summer grabbed his wrist, before glaring at him.

"Don't. Rat. Us. Out."

"Maybe. I. Will. But. Maybe. I. Won't." Ben growled, imitating Summer's tone. Summer frowned, before she skipped away, so that she would be out of the brunt of Keith and Kellyn's revenge, just in case Ben did rat Kate out.

"Hmph. Wimp..."

"Hey! Keith! Kellyn! Kate's laughing out there! She short-circuited the power for this room!" Ben yelled as he slammed the door shut (in Kate's face, no less!) and poked the shaking Keith who was under his bedcovers.

"I knew it!" Keith yelled then, jumping up and grabbing the torch (which he had forgotten about) from his pillow. Kellyn and Ben both facepalmed after that. "So, let us talk revenge!"

Kate, at the same time, had gone back to the girls' dorm, and had sat down on her bed. Louise chuckled at how upset Kate seemed. "What happened? Prank gone wrong?"

"No... Ben happened. He grassed on me, missing out the fact that both he and Summer were involved in it too! He sticks up for Summer too much..." Louise rolled her eyes then, before she yawned. The wounded girl was actually struggling not to laugh, as she knew that if she did end up laughing, her bad enough injury WOULD get much, much worse. Plus she had to walk to the Ranger Union too the next day, so she knew that she would have to rest a lot and leave quite early to get there at the same time as Kellyn and Rhythmi.

Rhythmi walked in then, Summer behind her (with the blonde being unaware of the brunette) and Kate snapped out of her sulk almost instantly. Especially when she noticed Summer mess with a few buttons on her School Styler, and a Zubat came out behind her. Summer gestured to the Zubat, and then to Rhythmi. Louise noticed this, as well as Kate.

Kate nodded for Summer to scare Rhythmi, but Rhythmi noticed this, and turned around. "You two... I swear, you have ten seconds-"

"SEE YA!" Summer and Kate yelled then, before running out of the room. Louise chuckled at Kate and Summer fleeing the angry Rhythmi then, before Rhythmi composed herself.

"Those two are going to have to do quite a bit of growing up if they want to become Rangers, right?"

"They sure do, Rhyth..." Louise yawned again then, before shutting her eyes. "They sure do..."

Lunick was sulking to himself, being stuck in the past. He didn't like it at all. People ignored him completely, because of the fact that his body was actually still in the present day. He was like a spirit.

As well as that, he was bored. He could usually find something to do if he had his Styler, but he obviously didn't have it here. With that in mind, he didn't have ANY form of technology with him.

He kicked some snow then, before sighing. "Man, for once I actually wish that I had someone- even _Crawford_- for company... Sure, I don't mind being on my own... But I don't like it when everybody around isn't aware of me or anything!" He sat down against the wall of Almia Castle then, before he noticed a small shadow nearby then. It was a young boy. But the thing is...

The boy could see him.

"Wh- Who are you?... You dress weirdly... Are you one of those scary people from down south who want to kill my parents?..." Lunick looked up then, and gave the child a strange look.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! Now answer me, before I get my Daddy and brothers down here!"

"Look, I'm not from this place. I'm not even from this time!"

"Oh... So you don't know anything about here?"

"No."

"Oh, okay then! By the way... My name is Lunick! I'm one of the-" (The older) Lunick zoned out after that. This child... This prince... WAS HIMSELF! "Hello?... Mister random-person-not-from-this-time? What's your name?"

"Uh... It doesn't really matter..."

"Tell me! I'm royalty!"

"Ugh, fine. Well... Lets just put this straight quickly. I am from this time, but I ended up having to live far, _far_ into the future. Lets just say... Right now, you're talking to yourself. Just... Like ten years older." Then the younger Lunick rolled his eyes.

"Liar." Older Lunick sighed then. But then, he got a weird feeling in his head, before he quickly covered his mouth. He, for some reason now, remembered this conversation.


End file.
